


Hawkeye

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Arguing, Circus, Prequel, Promises, Young Clint
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: V životě Clinta Bartona nastalo hned několik zlomových okamžiků. Ať už je to smrt jeho rodičů či připojení k cirkusu společně s jeho bratrem. Nicméně dvě zásadní situace ho nakonec dovedly k tomu, aby se stal hrdinou známým pod jménem Hawkeye - odchod jeho bratra z cirkusu a zjištění, že jeho učitel cirkus okrádá, jež vyústilo v setkání s Natashou Romanoff.





	Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> Jinak řečeno, inspirováno komiksy. Takový můj krátký náhled, jak se asi Clint mohl z cirkusu dostat k S.H.I.E.L.D.u.

Nevelkým prostorem manéže se rozléhal hlasitý potlesk doprovázený nadšenými výkřiky a zanedlouho už se masa lidí valila ven ze stanu, umožňujíc tak průchod čerstvému vzduchu zvenčí, aby dusno uvnitř alespoň trochu zřídlo.

V zákulisí cirkusu Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonder se slavila další úspěšná show. Každý z vystupujících přiložil ruku k dílu, ale všichni věděli, že největší zásluhu na úspěchu mají dva bratři. Ještě aby ne, když jejich vystoupení byl zlatý hřeb celého večera!

„Na Hawkeye a Trickshota!“ vykřikl Jacques. „Na Clinta a Barneyho Bartonovy!“

Všichni pozvedli sklenky s levným šampaňským, aby si přiťukli. Všichni až na Barneyho Bartona.

Clint nechal ostatní, ať se baví, a v tichosti sledoval svého bratra, jenž postával ve stínu stanu. Chvíli to vypadalo, že se Barton starší rozhoduje, kam přesně se má odebrat, a pak vyklouzl ze stanu a zmizel v temnotě noci. Hlasy osazenstva cirkusu se staly jenom nepříjemným šumem vzadu v Clintově hlavě a on se rozmýšlel jen krátce, než položil sklenku s nealkoholickým perlivým nápojem na nejbližší krabici a nenápadně se vytratil sledovat svého bratra.

Našel ho přesně tam, kde očekával; uvnitř cvičebního stanu. Ležel na zemi před terčem, zíral do plátěného stropu a mezi prsty nepřítomně otáčel šíp.

Clint si mlčky lehl vedle něj. Propletl si prsty rukou a položil si na ně hlavu, touže nahradit šedou látku nad sebou hvězdami posetým nebem. Patnáctiletý hoch však ticho, v němž jindy dovedl setrvat i hodiny, nevydržel příliš dlouho. Natočil hlavu, aby na svého staršího bratra viděl, a s náznakem obezřetnosti promluvil: „Barney, děje se něco? Poslední dobou je něco… jinak.“

Nejprve neodpovídal vůbec, ale pak se potichu zasmál. Nebyl to však radostný smích, právě naopak, tenhle naplňovala hořkost a vztek. „Děje se všechno, Clinte, ale to ty ještě nemůžeš pochopit.“

„To, že jsi o tři roky starší, neznamená, že jsem dítě,“ ohradil se Clint lehce dotčeně, ačkoli v duchu si připomenul, kolikrát za jejich život měl jeho bratr pravdu. I kdyby chtěl, správného čísla by se nikdy nedopočítal. A navíc, nebylo to tak, že by se Clint opravdu nechoval jako mladší bratr. Spoléhal na Barneyho, že vždycky všechno zařídí tak, aby z toho oni dva vytěžili; ostatně, dostal je z velkých problémů a vyvrbilo se to více než dobře.

Barney vyskočil na nohy, nebesky modré oči mu jiskřily vztekem jako pod palbou blesků. Šíp, jenž svíral v rukou, se při jeho pevném stisku zlomil. „Nebaví mě to, Clinte,“ zavrčel frustrovaně, vztek znásobený poničeným šípem. Ledabyle ho odhodil kamsi doprava, nezajímaje se, kam přistane, než pokračoval: „Před dvěma lety se cirkus zdál jako skvělá možnost. Vlastně to byla jediná možnost, jakou jsme měli, jestli jsme nechtěli, aby nás znova umístili do nějaké rodiny. Ale teď? Teď ani zdaleka.“

Hnědovlasý chlapec napodobil svého bratra a postavil se, ačkoli se značně větší elegancí a hbitostí, jež díky své vztekem nezastřené mysli mohl do pohybů vložit. „Jak to můžeš říct?“ Nechápavě rozhodil rukama, o čem to Barney mluvil? „Vždyť máme vlastní vystoupení, lidi nás milují a jsme v tom dobří!“

„Ty máš vlastní vystoupení,“ přerušil ho, než Clint stačil pokračovat se svým výčtem důvodů, proč je pro ně cirkus dobrá volba. „Já jsem spíš něco jako… tvůj vylepšený asistent nebo tak něco. Pravá ruka.“

Clint zuřivě zavrtěl hlavou na vyjádření nesouhlasu. „To není pravda!“ vyjekl rychle, hlas mu přeskočil o oktávu výš, jak se o překot snažil přesvědčit bratra, že to není, jak povídá. „Ta show se nejmenuje „Hawkeye a Trickshot: bratři lukostřelci“ pro nic za nic. Jsme v tom spolu.“

Barney se znova zasmál tím neveselým smíchem, z něhož Clintovi vstávaly chlupy na rukou. „Přiznej si to, bratře, máš většinu času našeho vystoupení. Možná jsme oba dva skvělí v lukostřelbě, ale oproti tobě já vypadám jako pouhý amatér.“

Svým způsobem to byla pravda. Oba dva byli neobyčejně dobří v tom, co dělali, a i náhodný přihlížející by s jistotou mohl říct, že se lukostřelbě věnují pár let. Ale Clint dovedl sladit svůj zrak s pohyby rukou přímo _dokonale_ – už teď jen stěží minul nějaký cíl a nebylo pochyb, že nanejvýš za pár let nemine již _nikdy_. Nesešlo na úhlu, z něhož střílel, či způsobu, jakým luk držel, jeho šíp vždycky našel svůj cíl.

„To není pravda!“ zopakoval okamžitě Clint, v hlase mu zaznívalo rostoucí zoufalství. Copak jeho bratr nechápal, že v tom ani jeden z nich nebyl sám? „A i kdyby, začal jsem s lukostřelbou dříve než ty – přidal ses až po několika měsících, kdy mě Buck a Jacques začali cvičit. I ty měsíce toho můžou hodně změnit.“

Jacques Duquesne, znám také jako Swordsman, naučil Clinta vrhat nože s vražednou přesností, zatímco Buck Chisholm, vystupující pod přezdívkou Trick Shot, jej cvičil umění lukostřelby. Barney se začal cvičit až o mnoho měsíců později, a když Buck odešel z cirkusu, přijal jeho přezdívku za svou a stal se novým Trickshotem, jelikož tou dobou již Clint sám úspěšně vystupoval jako Hawkeye.

Barney zaťal zuby, až mu o sebe nepříjemně zaskřípaly, a otočil se k němu zády, pochoduje kolem dokola. Nechtěl se na bratra takhle utrhnout, ale dlouho hromaděná závist bublající v jeho nitru dospěla ke své hranici a prolomila hráz. „Už mě to nebaví, Clinte,“ zamručel. Clint by si troufal říct, že zněl skoro unaveně. „Nikdy mě to nebavilo. Je toho spousta, co nevíš. Stal jsem se Trickshotem jenom proto, že sourozenecké dvojice se stejnými dovednostmi přitahují nejvíce pozornosti. Něco ti prozradím. Nemám rád střílení. To, co tobě šlo samo, jsem si já musel vydřít. Už to takhle dál nechci.“

„Charlesi Bernarde Bartone,“ Clint se sykavě nadechl, hlas nebezpečně ostrý na tak mladého kluka, „co tím chceš naznačit?“

„Clintone Francisi Bartone,“ parodoval ho výsměšně bratr, ovšem když se k němu znova obrátil čelem, jeho další slova už byla pronesena se smrtelnou vážností, „nechci tím naznačit _nic_. _Říkám_ ti, že tady končím. Ty i já moc dobře víme, že principál by mě nenechal tady zůstat, kdybych zrušil naši show.“

Clint ustoupil o krok dozadu, naprosto zmaten bratrovými slovy. Po celých patnáct let jeho života mu bratr stál po boku; když je otec pod vlivem alkoholu mlátil a nadával jim, když Clint po nocích plakal i když společně utíkali od rodin, do jejichž domovů a péče je přidělil úřad pro ochranu dětí a mládeže po smrti jejich rodičů při autonehodě. Barney ho vždycky utišil, dával mu pocit bezpečí a domova, jenž oběma tolik scházel.

Bratři Bartonovi odjakživa měli jenom jeden druhého a Clintovi se jeho jediná rodina právě rozpadala pod rukama.

Cítil, že se mu do očí tlačí slzy, a zuřivě zamrkal, aby je potlačil, jelikož nechtěl dát najevo, jak moc ho bratrova slova tíží. „Takže mě opustíš?“ hlesl potichu. Všechny jeho myšlenky se upnuly pouze na tuhle jednu skutečnost a on úspěšně ignoroval Barneyho vztek i zášť. Léta rebelství strávená na útěku přišla vniveč a on si najednou připadal zase jako malé vystrašené dítě.

Tvrdost v Barneyho očích náhle ustoupila, ačkoli z jeho pohledu stále čišelo skálopevné rozhodnutí. „Jsi tady v bezpečí, Clinte. Máš tři jídla denně, místo na spaní a lidi, kteří se o tebe postarají.“ Bylo to nepsané pravidlo – cirkusáci drží při sobě jako jedna rodina, i když si tak nemuseli připadat. Všichni však věděli, že dokud se vydělává, je třeba si toho vážit. Clinta zejména díky jeho věku i povaze a tragickému dětství milovali a vycházeli s ním víc než dobře.

„Ale ty jsi rodina, Barney!“ zaskučel Clint. Už se nesnažil zastavit slzy, jež tryskaly z jeho očí jako vodopády. Lámalo se mu srdce při představě, že se náhle octne bez svého bratra, a zoufale přemítal nad tím, jak ho donutit zůstat. Věděl však, že je to dopředu prohraný boj. Jakmile se Barney pro něco rozhodl, udělal cokoli, aby dosáhl svého cíle. „Nemůžeš mě opustit! Když půjdeš ty, půjdu taky!“

„Ne!“ Několika rychlými kroky k němu přistoupil a chytil ho za ramena. Lehce se pokrčil v kolenou, aby dosahovali stejné výšky a Clint tak byl nucen hledět mu do očí. Odhodlaná nebeská modř se střetla s vystrašenou pomněnkovou modrou zastřenou skelnou clonou slz. „Clinte, poslouchej mě. Nechci, abys mě sledoval.“ Mluvil naléhavě, ale vkládal do svých slov veškerou lásku a péči, jíž v té chvíli dokázal sesbírat. „Jsi dobrý v tom, co děláš, a já chci, abys v tom pokračoval. Máš tady budoucnost, Clinte. Jednoho dne možná odejdeš, ale ne teď, prosím. Nejsi dospělý, nesehnal bys práci. Musíš zůstat tady, ano? Slib mi to.“

Zarytě mlčel, rty se mu chvěly, když Barney jemně vytřel slzy z jeho očí. „Slib mi to, Clinte,“ zopakoval prosebně, všechen vztek a závist na bratrův úspěch ta tam, místo toho jeho hříšné emoce nahradila starost, jíž se nikdy nemohl zbavit. „Prosím.“

„Slibuju,“ špitl tak tiše, že to Barney navzdory jejich blízkosti jen stěží slyšel. Stačilo mu to však jako souhlas a on neváhal a svého mladšího bratra si přitáhl do objetí.

Clint kolem něj omotal ruce a zabořil svou hlavu do jeho ramene. Lehce se uvolnil, když Barney vjel rukama do jeho medově hnědých vlasů. Nestyděl se za své emoční selhání, ani si nemyslel, že je už dost starý na to, aby se od bratra nechal tišit, ne když Barney byl jedinou oporou, s níž mohl vždycky počítat.

A o kterou teď přišel.

Barney ho držel, když se Clint otřásal vzlyky a máčel mu triko svými slzami, ale nic nenamítal, jen upevnil svůj stisk. „Kdy odejdeš?“ hlesl Hawkeye potichu, jen co se trochu uklidnil a mohl volněji dýchat.

„Ještě dnes večer,“ odvětil Trickshot a sám musel mrkáním zahánět slzy, když ho Clint v odpověď na jeho slova pouze silněji objal. Musel však zůstat silný pro svého bratra. „Všechno bude v pořádku, Clinte. Budu s tebou, i když tu nebudu.“

Navzdory vážnosti situace se mladší bratr uchechtl a Barney se pro sebe usmál; jeho slova měla přesně takový účinek, jaký zamýšlel. „To nedává žádný smysl, Barney,“ podotkl rozechvěle.

„A kdo říká, že to má dávat smysl?“ zazubil se. Odtáhl se od něj a prohrábl si rukou své rudé vlasy. „Mám tě rád, Clinte. Jsi můj bratr. Nezapomeň na to, ano?“

Hawkeye ho znova krátce objal. „I já tě mám rád.“

Trickshot se vyvlékl z jeho sevření a otočil se, aby mohl popadnout přichystaný batoh s věcmi skrytý u vchodu do stanu, což jen svědčilo o tom, že svůj odchod dlouho rozmýšlel a připravoval, ale Clint ho stačil chytit za zápěstí a zastavit. Tázavě se na něj zadíval, připraven bránit své rozhodnutí jít.

„Slib mi, že budeš opatrný,“ poprosil Clint nadějně. Měl-li být v bezpečí on, proč ne i jeho bratr? „Prosím, Barney.“

„Slibuji, Clinte,“ přisvědčil pevně, přestože si nebyl jistý, jestli svůj slib bude schopen dodržet.

Když Clint uvolnil sevření, naposledy se na něj podíval a vyrazil pro svůj batoh. „Hodně štěstí,“ zašeptal Clint, když Barney podruhé za tentýž večer vyklouzl do chladné noci, kde černočernou tmu osvětlovaly pouze lucerny připevněné k obytným maringotkám.

Mladší Barton zůstal ve stanu až do brzkého rána, kde ho zhrouceného na zemi a v slzách našel Jacques.

~~~

Clint zůstal u cirkusu po další tři roky a za tu dobu se vycvičil na mistra v lukostřelbě i vrhání nožů. Rozšířil své obzory a učil se, jak zacházet s meči, dokud i tohle umění neovládal dokonale. Získal si věhlas a na jeho vystoupení se sjížděli lidé z dálky, aby zjistili, co je pravdy na jeho téměř až nadpřirozených lukostřeleckých dovednostech.

Pilně cvičil každý den. Jednak pro sebe, neboť dělal něco, co jej bavilo, v čem byl dobrý a čím se živil, a jednak aby splnil slib, jenž dal svému bratrovi. Doufal, že ať už Barney Barton skončil kdekoli, i on dodržel svou část jejich dohody.

Jeho vystoupení měla úspěch. Lidé žasli nad přesností, s jakou se šípy a dýky zabodávaly do středů terčů či dřeva, tajil se jim dech nad šelmovskou grácií, s níž se pohyboval, i nad hbitými akrobatickými prvky, jimiž okořenil svůj výstup.

Ale jakkoli miloval své dovednosti, s každým dnem začínal více chápat, proč Barney odešel. Život v cirkuse jej přestával bavit.

Chtěl dělat něco víc. Něco, kde by své schopnosti mohl využít naplno, ne jen pro pobavení lidí.

Příležitost se naskytla jen pár měsíců před jeho devatenáctými narozeninami, když zjistil, že Jacques, muž, jemuž téměř bezmezně věřil, okrádá cirkus.

Přišel na to zcela náhodou, když dlouho do noci trénoval nahoře na lanech a z výšky viděl, jak Swordsman část z vydělaných peněz strká do svých kapes.

Připravil si dlouhý a promyšlený plán, jak ho nachytat při činu a sdělit to principálovi, ovšem veškeré jeho plánování přišlo vniveč, když jeho učitel zjistil, že ví o jeho špinavém tajemství.

Upřímně, Clint nevěděl, jak se dostal do téhle situace. Jednu chvíli vystupoval před davem lidí a celou dobu zvědavě pozoroval pohlednou rudovlásku, v té další ho v zákulisí Jacques tlačil na zeď a tiskl mu meč ke krku.

Reagoval hlavně instinktivně, dvakrát nepřemýšlel nad tím, co dělá. Svůj luk měl stále v ruce, dýky u pasu a toulec na zádech – ostatně, během dne bylo jen málo chvil, kdy jste ho mohli zahlédnout bez jeho zbraní –, a rozhodně se nebál ostří použít.

Z jeho sevření se dostal snadno. Stačil mu k tomu kop do rozkroku spojený s vražením dýky, na níž Jacques zjevně nepomyslel, do boku. Zbavil se tak meče u svého krku a měl možnost uskočit od stěny, aby měl kolem sebe více volného prostoru, v němž se mohl pohybovat.

Za jiných okolností by byl patrně otřesen, že právě do někoho vrazil svou jako břitva ostrou _smrtelnou_ dýku, ale jeho mozek jednoduše zamrzl a jediné, na co se mohl soustředit, byla nezbytná sebeobrana. Přešel do automatického útočného módu, jenž si za léta během i před životem v cirkuse vypěstoval. Ani nepostřehl, že se mu ruce samy od sebe hýbou, dokud neměl v tětivě založený šíp a nemířil jím Swordsmanovi na stehno.

„A tak učedník zradil mistra,“ procedil Jacques skrz zaťaté zuby, vytahuje dýku z rány. Stáhl si triko a uvázal jej okolo svého trupu, aby rána přestala krvácet a mohla se zacelit. Nebylo to ideální, potřeboval by na ránu tlačit pevněji, ale musel se spokojit s jednou rukou, neboť v té druhé držel zkrvavenou dýku pozvednutou v bojovém gestu.

„To ty jsi zradil!“ křikl po něm Clint lehce hystericky, již si plně vědom, v jaké situaci se octl. Krev ani boj na život a na smrt, o němž téměř nepochyboval, že nastane, ve svém plánu zahrnut neměl, a jak to dopadlo. „Okrádáš cirkus o peníze.“

„Měl jsi to nechat být, Clinte,“ vzdychl. „Vážně, hochu, máš talent. Dám ti na výběr. Buď uteč, nebo tě zabiju.“

Zůstal stát pevně na místě. Jakkoli nejistě se cítil, ruce se mu netřásly a tětivu stále držel nataženou. Tvrdohlavost a odhodlání měli Bartonovi v genech.

„Tvoje škoda,“ zamumlal Jacques.

Vrhl po něm dýku zašpiněnou jeho vlastní krví a Clint jenom díky létům praxe stačil uhnout do strany. Jacques poté pokračoval s vrháním svými vlastními dýkami a mladý lukostřelec se jim hbitě vyhýbal. Skrýval se za bedny, do nichž ostří s duněním naráželo, a jednou se odhodlal i k sestřelení vrhacího nože šípem. Úspěšně, samozřejmě.

Jacques mohl skvěle ovládat meče a dýky, ale Clint měl díky svým šípům mnohem větší dosah, protože mohl útočit zdálky. Nepotřeboval k boji kontakt, což byla jeho obrovská výhoda. Pro zraněného Swordsmana to byl předem prohraný boj, protože sotva mu došlo ostří, jež by mohl vrhat, Clint zaútočil ze své skrýše.

Sklouzl po zemi, v případě, že by jeho protivník skrýval ještě nějakou další dýku či nůž, o němž by nevěděl, natáhl tětivu s šípem, v rychlosti vypočítal trajektorii, zamířil a vypustil šíp, to vše v čase několika vteřin.

Bolestivý výkřik mu prozradil, že šíp našel svůj cíl, a když se postavil a otočil, uviděl Jacquese ležet na zemi s šípem skrz naskrz levé lýtko. 

Od vstupu do stanu se náhle ozvalo pomalé tleskání a Clint i Jacques sebou trhli, když ze stínu vyšla ona rudovlasá slečna, jež si získala Bartonovu pozornost při vystoupení. Měla vycvičenou postavu, rudé vlasy jí dosahovaly po ramena, a ačkoli na sobě měla obyčejný černý civilní oděv, Clint by přísahal, že v kapsách kalhot schovávala přinejmenším paralyzér, ne-li něco smrtelnějšího. Již od pohledu působila nebezpečně a ten dojem ještě podtrhl lehký ruský přízvuk, jenž byl zřetelný, když promluvila: „Působivé. Jak vystoupení, tak souboj. Skvělá práce s lukem.“

„Kdo sakra jste?“ zasykl Hawkeye, míře na ni lukem, v němž již vězel nový šíp. Nespouštěl pohled z ní ani z Jacquese.

„Nepřišla jsem bojovat,“ pronesla nezúčastněně a bez špetky strachu líným krokem vyšla k němu. Krvácejícímu muži na zemi nevěnovala kousek pozornosti, jako kdyby tenhle obraz vídala dennodenně. „Jeden by čekal, že budete potřebovat víc ke skoro zabití muže, jenž vás pět let cvičil.“

„Život v cirkuse není taková pohádka, jak se povídá. Za svůj život jsem se toho naučil mnoho a jedna z těch věcí je neváhat s obranou ani útokem. Znova: Kdo jste?“ Opravdu by neváhal, ale nedokázal se přimět této skutečnosti litovat.

Místo odpovědi rychle přiskočila k Jacquesovi a jednou dobře mířenou ranou do hlavy jej poslala do sladkého bezvědomí, jež mu nepochybně ulevilo od bolesti pocházející z obou ran. Clint ani nemrkl, ovšem tětivu neuvolnil, věda, že jestli nechtějí, aby vykrvácel, brzy mu budou muset přivolat pomoc. „Teď máme alespoň trochu soukromí,“ zamumlala spokojeně. „Abych odpověděla, jsem agentka Natasha Romanoff. Vaše dovednosti zaujaly lidi na vysokých místech, Clinte Bartone. Vlivné lidi, kteří chrání tenhle svět před vnitřními hrozbami. Hodil byste se nám, Hawkeyi.“

„Nám?“ zmateně nakrčil obočí. Netušil, o čem to mluví, ovšem ta žena, Natasha, si získala jeho pozornost. Opatrně vrátil šíp zpátky do toulce, ačkoli z dohledu ji pořád nespouštěl, luk stále svíral a i dýky měl na dosah ruky, i když si vůbec nebyl jistý, jestli by mu jeho zbraně proti agentce byly co k čemu. „Komu?“

Romanoff se na něj zeširoka usmála, zelené oči jí jiskřily. Vypadala jako šelma na lovu, jako bystrý pozorovatel, a Clint měl náhle pocit, že nejenom ví, že si získala jeho plnou pozornost, ale také toho může o něm i jeho životě říct mnohem, mnohem více, a všechno, co by řekla, by byla pravda. Všechny jeho myšlenky se však zastavily, když Natasha lehce naklonila hlavu na stranu a divže nezavrněla svá další slova: „Už jste někdy slyšel o S.H.I.E.L.D.u?“


End file.
